Soulsword lies
by cellyaz
Summary: Magnus is quite dissapointed with his boyfriend for hidding the truth about the soulsword. Warning corporal punishment


disclaimer : I don't own anything

a/n : Just random short story that has been in my mind lately. Enjoy

warning : Corporal punishment, Established man/man relationship, spoiler for season 2 of shadow hunter

* * *

Magnus : I bared my heart and soul. I told you things I have never told anyone. You looked me straight in the eyes and lied.

Alec : Magnus I didn't…

Magnus flicked his wrist and the office door closed with a bang and after a complicated hand movement Alec could feel a ward raising all over the room.

Alec: Magnus?

The warlock started taking object on Alec desk one by one putting them away calmly but he was radiating an aura of cold anger.

Alec: Look I can see that you are angry…

Magnus: As Hight warlock of Brooklyn, it is my duty to make sure that my peoples are safe. Shadow hunter, you promised complete transparency and failed to do so on the first occasion that presented itself.

Magnus tone was cold, strong and professional.

Alec: Magnus I…

Magnus: As such, Alexander Lightwood, head of the New York institute you will be sanctioned for lying to us about the sword.

Alec: Magnus do not take things so personal…

Magnus : Put all your weapons away shadow hunter then come bent down on the desk for punishment and for your information this is not personal, I WILL deal with personal later at home.

Alec: Like hell I will!

Magnus: Do not make this harder on yourself then it will already be.

Alec: Magnus I…

The warlock took a step toward his younger lover and the young man grabbed his bow.

Alec: Please I don't want to have to hurt you…

Magnus raised an amused eyebrow

Magnus: Then put your weapon down shadow hunter and do as you are told I would hate to have to show you how wrong you are of trying to attack me.

Alec put his bow down and decided to try to knock his boyfriend out to make the wards fall as there was no way he was letting the older one spank him here at the institute… at home it was another story all together. He did not notice the amused smile on the warlock face as he was rushing toward him.

Magnus waited that the younger man reached him then made a few complicated martial arts movements before placing the unconscious boy on the desk and magically tying him there.

Alec groaned as he was regaining consciousness.

Alec: Damn what was that…

Magnus: It's called century of martial arts training dear. It's the problem with you shadow hunters you believe that all we have is our powers. Let's get back to business, shall we? For hiding vital informations shadow hunter you shall receive 20 strokes with a belt. For refusing to cooperate you shall receive 5 more. For attacking me, I shall upgrade my belt to a switch. Do you understand why you are in this predicament shadow hunter?

Alec: Magnus please… I… I'm sorry

Magnus: You will be I promise

Magnus tone was cold and dangerous while he magically made a switch appear in his hand.

Magnus: You will count, failure to do so will reset the process.

The switch landed with a loud crack on the young man ass leaving a bright red mark

Alec: Damn that hurt!

Magnus waited a few seconds before clicking his tongue.

Magnus: Was I unclear Alexander?

Alec: One sir sorry sir.

The warlock started raining smacks on his lover ass turning it an angry shade of red. By the time he was done the younger man was sobbing softly. Magnus wanted to comfort him badly but now was not the time. He sent some of his magic to heal the injuries caused by the switch.

Alec: What are you doing?

Magnus: Healing your injuries and…

Alec: You never allow me to heal myself after a spanking.

Magnus: I never used a switch either. And I am adding a reminder of this punishment, the pain from the spanking will still be there even if the injuries are healed. This will last for a week. But be warned shadow hunter, should you do something like this again I will double the punishment.

Magnus flicked his wrist to untie his boyfriend, unlocked and unwarded the room and headed to the exit.

Magnus: You have 5 minutes before the camera in your office start rolling again. Be home in 2 hours at the most.

He left the room without a backward glace.

* * *

2 hours later

Alec was staring nervously at Magnus door not daring to knock or get in when suddenly the door flew open.

Magnus: You may want to get in darling or you will be late, you really do not want to be late right now.

The warlock tone still had a dangerous edge that was both worrying and exciting the young man even if he wouldn't dare saying so.

Magnus: Drop your weapons and go get some fresh cloths we are going out.

Alec: Out? So you are not angry anymore?

Magnus: In your dreams darling

Magnus grabbed Alec hand and teleported them near a field somewhere hot and sunny and started walking toward a small ranch.

Alec: Magnus?

Magnus: Such a pretty day isn't it darling? We are going for a nice day out in the nature.

Alec knew there was a catch there had to be a catch an angry Magnus could be quite nasty when he wanted to be.

They arrived at the ranch and got directed to 2 beautiful horses. When Alec climbed on his horse he gasped in pain as his ass got in touch with the saddle suddenly remembering the state his backside was in.

Alec: Damn

They rode for hours going all the way to the top of a far away mountain then sat down near a small lake the sight was magical. If only his ass wasn't in so much pain it would have been a perfect date.

Alec: Magnus I'm so sorry I should never have hidden such an important thing from you I would have been angry too in your place.

Magnus placed a soft kiss on Alec lips and gathered him in his surprisingly strong arms.

Magnus: You are forgiven darling.

They sat near the lake kissing and snuggling until night fall, Alec falling asleep in the loving arms of his lover who teleported them back to their bed.


End file.
